Pająk
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Kuzynka Henryka, Anna, właśnie wróciła z Francji, gdzie pobierała nauki u sióstr zakonnych. Zafascynowana Brandonem, szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to, czego nauczyła się nad Sekwaną, nie przyda jej się na dworze angielskim... Dla Ani K.
1. Chapter 1

**PAJĄK**

_Opowiadanie napisane na specjalne zamówienie Ani K. Z najlepszymi życzeniami!:)_

Gorset był zdecydowanie za ciasny i za mocno związany. Utrudniał ruchy i oddychanie, a twarde fiszbiny wbijały się w ciało, z pewnością szarpiąc je do krwi, a przynajmniej tak właśnie sądziła lady Anna, idąc zamyślona zamkowym korytarzem.

Zaledwie wczoraj wróciła z Francji, gdzie przed dwa lata pobierała stosowne nauki od kilku dam i zakonnic, z siostrą przeoryszą Jolantą na czele, a już musiała przyzwyczaić się do nieludzkiego sposobu torturowania angielskich dam poprzez zakładanie im gorsetów. W klasztorze nosiła skromne szaty, przypominające te należące do sióstr; zwiewne suknie nie krępowały jej ruchów i nie przeszkadzały w wykonywanej pracy. Teraz, myślała z bólem, wszystko się zmieni.

Przystanęła na chwilę, opierając się ramieniem o chłodny mur. Na szczęście dzień nie był gorący, więc obiecała sobie jakoś wytrzymać do wieczora. Oczywiście, jeśli fiszbiny nie doprowadzą do jej wykrwawienia się. Najgorsze było jednak to, co czekało ją o zmierzchu. Henryk wyprawiał bal, aby uczcić jej powrót. Będzie musiała witać się z tymi wszystkim lordami i damami, ukrywać grymas bólu pod sztucznym uśmiechem i znosić pożądliwe spojrzenia mężczyzn, bowiem gorset podkreślał i wyolbrzymiał jej piersi, do czego żyjąc w klasztorze, nie była przyzwyczajona. Będzie czuła się nieswojo, ale jakoś wytrzyma. Znajdzie się z pewnością kilka dam, które z chęcią posłuchają o jej życiu we Francji i które poradzą jej, jak najlepiej zachowywać się w Anglii. No i będzie Henryk, ukochany kuzyn, z którym nie widziała się tak długo, a który był teraz królem.

Ruszyła dalej korytarzem; przechodząca szybko służka powitała ją skinieniem głowy. Anna zdusiła w sobie przemożną chęć zatrzymania dziewczyny i wybłagania, aby ta – chociaż troszeczkę! – rozluźniła mocne sploty gorsetu. Szansa jednak przepadła. Anna westchnęła ciężko.

Szła przed siebie, zupełnie bez celu. Po chwili jednak postanowiła przejść się po ogrodzie. Wyszła na zieloną, świeżą trawę i poszła w kierunku wysokiego żywopłotu, który – jak pamiętała z dzieciństwa – był w rzeczywistości labiryntem. Ostrożnie stąpała wzdłuż zielonej ściany, szukając wejścia. Nagle usłyszała cichy chichot dochodzący z labiryntu. Przystanęła, nasłuchując. Kilka słów wypowiedzianych szeptem, kobiecy głosik i męski, twardy śmiech. Ciekawość kazała jej iść naprzód. Doszła do końca ściany, znajdując wreszcie wejście. Niedaleko pasł się gniady koń z pięknym siodłem na grzbiecie. Czy należał do mężczyzny w labiryncie?

Zbierając lekko poły sukni, żeby nie ubrudziły się ziemią i nie poniszczyły przy spotkaniu z ostrymi gałązkami, weszła w zielony labirynt. Ruszyła prosto przed siebie, nasłuchując. Znowu śmiech. Skręciła w lewo, rozglądając się uważnie.

W labiryncie było duszno i gorąco. Gorset skutecznie utrudniał jej oddychanie. Szła powoli, ale jej oddech wyraźnie przyspieszył. Słysząc tym razem męski głos, skręciła w kolejny zakręt.

- Przestań, proszę. – Kobiecy głos pobrzmiewał radością, czyniąc wypowiedziany przez nią rozkaz nic nie znaczącymi słowami.

Lady Anna zatrzymała się. Między nią a głosami była tylko jedna ściana labiryntu. Zbliżyła się do zielonych liści, próbując dostrzec coś po drugiej stronie. Nagle suknia zaczepiła się o wystający z ziemi korzeń; pociągnęła ją lekko, ale materiał nie ustąpił. Spróbowała znowu; skutek był taki sam. W końcu pociągnęła mocniej; dał się słyszeć trzask pękającego sukna i kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że oto kawałek jej szaty został na korzeniu, straciła równowagę i runęła do tyłu. Upadając, starała się chwycić żywopłotu, ale na próżno. Gałęzie zaskrzypiały głośno, a jej własna suknia zaszeleściła złowieszczo.

- Ktoś idzie! – pisnęła kobieta po drugiej stronie zielonej ściany.

Lady Anna zerwała się z ziemi tak szybko, jak pozwała jej na to ciężka suknia i bez zastanowienia pobiegła przed siebie, w głąb labiryntu. Nie chciała zostać nakryta na podglądaniu.

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe; płuca, które nie mogły napełnić się wystarczającą ilością powietrza, piekły, jakby ktoś przypalał je nad ogniem. W końcu zatrzymała się, nasłuchując. Ledwo mogła złapać oddech. Sięgnęła do sznurów gorsetu, ale nie mogła dosięgnąć kokardy.

Stała w ślepej uliczce. Gałęzie splotły się, tworząc jakby zadaszenie nad tą częścią ścieżki.

Czuła ciężar w piersi. Znowu sięgnęła do sznurka. Nie mogła go dosięgnąć. I na dodatek była w środku labiryntu na granicy utraty przytomności i uduszenia.

Wpatrywała się w żywopłot przed sobą, zagradzający jej przejście. Zastanawiała się, czy jak zacznie krzyczeć, ktoś ją usłyszy. Z pewnością para, którą przyłapała na amorach. Nie chciała, żeby to oni ją znaleźli. Pewnie byli źli, że im przerwano. Czuła narastający strach.

I nagle usłyszała za sobą trzask suchej gałązki. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Odwróciła się powoli, czując mocne pulsowanie w głowie.

- _Milady? _– Mężczyzna stał kilka metrów przed nią w niedbale narzuconej na plecy koszuli i rozsznurowanych, pomiętych spodniach.

Nagle zauważyła, że jego sylwetkę dokładnie na środku rozdziela cienka, biała nić. Skupiła na niej spojrzenie, zdając sobie sprawę, że patrzy na wiszącą z „zadaszenia" pajęczynę. Spojrzała w dół, akurat w momencie, kiedy wielki, tłusty pająk puścił się nici i jego czarny odwłok zniknął w rowku między jej piersiami. Zaczęła krzyczeć jak opętana, próbując rozerwać gorset, aby wydobyć z dekoltu to straszliwe stworzenie, czując jak miękkie odnóża łaskoczą ją po brzuchu. Fiszbiny jednak nie ustępowały; zaczęła krzyczeć coraz głośniej.

- Pająk! O Boże! Pająk!

Znowu sięgnęła po sznurki z tyłu, bliska szaleństwa.

- Uspokój się, pani. – Nagle mężczyzna znalazł się tuż za nią, obejmując ją mocno jedną ręką w pasie; poczuła, jak jego palce rozplatają jej gorset.

Szarpnęła się, ale przytrzymał ją mocniej. Czuła, jak fiszbiny ustępują. I wtedy dłoń, którą rozwiązał jej gorset, zanurkowała w rowek między jej piersiami. Czuła jego palce ostrożnie przesuwające się centymetr po centymetrze w dół, jakby badając jej skórę. Nie krzyczała, czując w głowie natłok myśli i istny chaos uczuć. Nagle jego palce zacisnęły się w jednym miejscu i ręka ostrożnie wycofała się. Jej spojrzenie wbiło się w ukazującą się powoli dłoń. Między długimi, mocnymi palcami tkwił pająk, który tak podstępnie ją zaatakował. Mężczyzna puścił ją, trzymając jednak przebierającego odnóżami owada zaraz przy jej policzku, zaśmiał się tuż przy jej uchu.

- Taki mały, a jaki zmyślny i sprytny – rzucił zabawnym tonem.

Szybkim ruchem odsunęła się pełna odrazy i odwróciła się do niego twarzą.

- W sumie jesteśmy do siebie podobni. – Mężczyzna położył pająka na swojej otwartej dłoni i przyglądał się, jak owad ostrożnie stawia kroki. – Wiemy, gdzie najlepiej.

Anna prychnęła jak kotka, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu wybawicielowi.

Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Między połami koszuli widziała dobrze jego umięśniony tors. Jego twarz była przystojna, niemal piękna. Bystre, zielone oczy z woalką czarnych, długich rzęs błyszczały wesoło, a idealnie wycięte wargi rozciągały się w uśmiechu. Miał bardzo szlachetny wygląd; musiał być panem, który przyjechał na koniu.

Wbiła wzrok w pająka, onieśmielona urodą mężczyzny. Francuzi, którym poznała, będąc w klasztorze nie mieli takiej – jak ujęłaby to lady Dominique – namiętnej powierzchowności.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda sama. Rozplątany gorset zwisał pod jej ramionami, odkrywając niemal połowę piersi. Szybko przycisnęła materiał do ciała. Chciała poprosić, aby pomógł jej zawiązać sznurki, ale poczuła dziwne zażenowanie. Powinna coś powiedzieć, odezwać się, podziękować za ratunek, ale nie mogła. Wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, który schylił się i odłożył pająka na ziemię. Wyprostował się, robiąc krok w jej stronę; cofnęła się podświadomie.

- Jak się nazywasz, _milady_?

_- Je m'appelle_ Anna – wydukała w odpowiedzi, po czym szybko poprawiła się po angielsku: - Jestem lady Anna. – Tym razem jej głos zabrzmiał pewniej.

- Przybyłaś, pani, z Francji?

- Teraz powinieneś się przedstawić ty, panie – pouczyła go szybko.

- Lord Charles Brandon. Chętnie pocałowałbym twą dłoń, pani, ale widzę, że obie są bardzo zajęte podtrzymywaniem gorsetu...

Przycisnęła dłonie jeszcze mocniej do piersi.

- Skoro mogłem go rozwiązać, mogę go także związać – zaoferował się.

- Nie – pisnęła bez chwili zastanowienia.

Uniósł brwi.

- Jak chcesz, pani. – Skłonił się lekko, nieco teatralnie. – Chętnie pomogę stąd wyjść.

- Prowadź, panie.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca, pokazując gestem, aby dołączyła do niego.

- Pójdę za tobą, panie – powiedziała szybko.

Brandon uśmiechnął się nieco ironicznie, ale bez słowa ruszył przed siebie.

- Boisz się pająków, _milady_? – zagadnął ją, kiedy skręcili w kolejny zielony korytarz.

- Jak każda kobieta. – Idąc, wpatrywała się w jego kształtne, opalone plecy, które okrywała tylko częściowo koszula.

- Na pewno nie wszystkie kobiety boją się pająków.

- Dużo znasz, panie, kobiet, żeby to wiedzieć?

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

- Wystarczająco dużo. Niektóre tylko powierzchownie, ale inne dogłębnie.

Nie zrozumiała, ale nie zapytała, co miał na myśli. Szli dalej przed siebie.

- Miałaś we Francji wiele przygód, _milady_?

- Jakich przygód? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- _Avec les hommes _– odpowiedział po francusku.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała oburzona. – Uczyłam się w klasztorze.

Gwizdnął kpiąco przez zęby.

- Pewnie rzeczy, które tutaj, w Anglii, ci się nie przydadzą, pani.

- Skąd ta pewność, _monsieur_?

Znowu spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Wzruszył ramionami. Chciała usłyszeć odpowiedź, ale wtedy dostrzegła w ścianie labiryntu wyjście i, niewiele myśląc, pobiegła w jego stronę, mijając mężczyznę. Wreszcie wyszła na trawiasty teren zaraz przy zamku. Ruszyła w stronę murów szybkim krokiem. Z rozwiązanym gorsetem oddychało jej się zdecydowanie łatwiej.

Nagle Brandon chwycił ją za ramię i zatrzymał.

- Zobaczymy się na balu? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- _Peut-être_ – odpowiedziała rozgniewana. Jego palce zacisnęły się mocno na jej skórze.

- Nie może, tylko na pewno. To w końcu uczta na cześć kuzynki króla, _milady._ Jesteś gościem na zamku, więc musisz skorzystać z zaproszenia Jego Wysokości.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Anna wyrwała się i niemal pobiegła w stronę zamku.

- _Au revoire_! – Usłyszała jeszcze, kiedy wbiegła w szeroko otwarte wrota.

W głowie nie się jej nie mieściło, że mężczyzna nie wiedział, kim ona jest!

C.D.N.


	2. Chapter 2

Poły gorsetu falowały za jej plecami, kiedy szła szybko zamkowym korytarzem. Kiedy minęła lśniącą zbroję, zatrzymała się i cofnęła. W metalu dobrze widziała swojej odbicie. Odwróciła się bokiem, starając się dojrzeć rany od fiszbin. Jej plecy wyglądały jednak na nietknięte. Odetchnęła z ulgą, znowu przyciskając do siebie gorset. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Kuzyneczko, myślałem, że po powrocie z Francji będziesz grzeczna jak aniołek!

Odwróciła się szybko, poznając rozbawiony głos Henryka. Miała nadzieję, że nikogo nie spotka, zanim ktoś nie pomoże doprowadzić się jej do porządku, dlatego poczuła zażenowanie.

- Witaj, Wasza Wysokość. – Dygnęła lekko, kłaniając się. – _Je suis desolée_... Nie chciałam, żeby ktoś mnie oglądał taką... – Zawahała się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Taką nieubraną.

Henryk podszedł do niej, splatając dłonie za plecami. Z jego twarzy nie schodził złośliwy, nieco ironiczny uśmieszek.

- Zapewniam cię, Anno, że „nieubrana" to w tym przypadku złe słowo. Raczej „roznegliżowana", tak. Co się stało? Ktoś na zamku chciał cię skrzywdzić, kuzyneczko?

- Nie, panie – odpowiedziała potulnie. – Raczej... chciał mi pomóc.

Król uniósł brwi, wpatrując się uważnie w jej twarz.

- Pomóc? W czym? Stracić cnotę?

Anna zacisnęła mocno wargi. Henryk roześmiał się lekko.

- Nie, panie. Zaatakował mnie pająk. Prawdziwy pająk – dodała z naciskiem; czyżby Henryk myślał, że po tych wszystkim naukach, ślubach czystości mogłaby się komuś od tak oddać?...

- Gdzież to znalazło się tak podstępne stworzenie?

- W labiryncie, Wasza Wysokość. Na szczęście lord Brandon był w pobliżu...

- Charles? – Henryk roześmiał się głośno i szczerze. – I jesteś pewna, że pomógł ci tylko z pająkiem?

- Tak. Rozwiązał mój gorset i złapał to wstrętne zwierzę.

- A więc należą mu się faktycznie słowa pochwały. Mam nadzieję, że już mu podziękowałaś?

Spuściła wzrok.

- Nie, panie, byłam zbyt przestraszona.

- Pająkiem czy tym, że dotknął cię mężczyzna?

Zarumieniła się, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Henryk roześmiał się cicho.

Nagle gdzieś niedaleko skrzypnęły drzwi. Tęga dwórka zaskoczona wbiła wzrok w króla i stojącą nieopodal Annę. Podeszła szybko do kobiety.

- _Milady_! – wykrzyknęła. – Tak roznegliżowaną nie przystoi chodzić po zamku pełnym mężczyzn! Tak nie przystoi dobrze wychowanej pannie!

Dygnęła przed królem i chwyciła Annę za ramię, ciągnąc za sobą. Kobieta nie opierała się. Chciała umknąć przed rozbawionym spojrzeniem króla i jego niewybrednymi komentarzami.

Służka szybko zaprowadziła ją do komnaty i posadziła przed lustrem. Cmokała z oburzeniem, patrząc na jej potargane przez wiatr i gałęzie włosy, odkryte plecy, zniszczoną suknię i luźno zwisający gorset. Po chwili zaczęła wiązać sznurki drugi raz tego samego dnia.

- _Milady_ tak nie może paradować po zamku i kusić wszystkich dookoła – mówiła ze zgorszeniem. – Jeszcze wszyscy pomyślą, że panienka to z Paryża przyjechała, gdzie panują dosyć luźne obyczaje. Tam kobiety nie mają godności i oddają się za pieniądze komu popadnie! Za pieniądze, wyobraża sobie panienka!

Anna syknęła z bólu, kiedy służka zacisnęła mocniej sploty gorsetu.

- Niech _milady_ siedzi spokojnie! – ofuknęła ją, zawiązując kokardę. – Taka piękna kobieta musi zawsze stosownie wyglądać. Zwłaszcza na zamku królewskim! Musi wyglądać tak, żeby mężczyźni oglądali się za nią, a nie tak, żeby chcieli posiąść ją w ciemnym rogu korytarza. Rozumie panienka? – Anna kiwnęła głową; służka zaczęła ją czesać. – Ale przede wszystkim musi panienka uważać na Najjaśniejszego Pana.

- Na Henryka? – zdumiała się Anna.

- Tak, _milady_. Nasz miłościwy pan jest znany ze swojego... umiłowania do kobiet. A panienka jego rodzoną siostrą nie jest, tylko dosyć daleką kuzynką, więc musi panienka pilnować swojej cnoty.

Anna odwróciła i spojrzała służce w oczy.

- Henryk i ja znamy się od dziecka! Traktuje mnie jak siostrę! Nie mógłby mnie skrzywdzić!

Służka spojrzała na nią z politowaniem, ale nie odezwała się. Delikatnie rozczesywała długie, ciemne włosy Anny.

- Ale niech panienka mimo wszystko ma się na baczności – ostrzegła ją po chwili dwórka. – Jeśli nie przed królem, to zdecydowanie przed lordem Brandonem.

- _Porquoi_? – Anna poczuła, jak przeszył ją dreszcz.

- Tym poletkiem, którego nie użyźni i nie obsieje król, zajmie się lord Brandon.

Anna szybko pomyślała o kobiecym śmiechu wtórującemu śmiechowi Charlesa. Czuła, że służka ma rację. Czyżby wokół byli tylko mężczyźni czyhający na jej cnotę?! Poczuła rosnące przerażenie. O płci przeciwnej wiedziała naprawdę niewiele, ale że byli takimi potworami?...

- Nie chcę iść na bal – powiedziała twardo.

- Eee! – ofuknęła ją dwórka. – Panienka musi iść, nie ma wyjścia. Tylko musi się panienka pilnować. Lady Dominique będzie panience towarzyszyła. Przybyła dziś rano.

- Di przyjechała?! – Anna zerwała się na równe nogi i nagle stanęła jak wryta; kobiecy głos w labiryncie wydawał jej się dziwnie znajomy, co uświadomiła sobie dopiero teraz. – Gdzie jest?

- Powiedziała, że odwiedzi rodzinę i wróci niedługo, _milady._ Usiądź, niech no skończę czesać panienkę... – Westchnęła. – Chociaż przyjaciółka panienki jest nieco... rozbrykana, ale panienka ma własny rozum, nie mylę się, prawda?

Anna kiwnęła, znowu siedząc wyprostowana przed lustrem.

Dominique poznała we Francji; mieszkała u siostry swojej matki. Zaprzyjaźniły się, kiedy kiedyś pomogła Annie zbierać kwiaty na ołtarz w klasztorze. Dziewczyna zwierzyła się, że musiała przyjechać tutaj za karę, bo uwiodła męża ważnej na dworze znajomej swojej matki, lorda Jensena. Anna wpatrywała się wtedy w dziewczynę, jej niepozorną, sympatyczną twarz, którą otulały krótkie jak na kobietę włosy i zapytała, jak tego dokonała; wszak Jensen był znany ze swojej wierności i umiłowania dużo starszej od siebie małżonki. Dominique uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i odparła, że jest czarodziejką i rzuca na mężczyzn różne uroki, wymawiając zaklęcia tymi „słodszymi wargami". Anna nie zrozumiała dziewczyny, ale bardzo ją polubiła za jej wesołą powierzchowność.

Służka skończyła ją czesać i układać jej włosy. Przypomniała o tym, że przyjdzie przed zachodem słońca i wybiorą razem suknię i dodatki. Anna podziękowała jej i usiadła na swoim łożu, sięgając po zaczętą rankiem robótkę.

Myśląc o Brandonie i rumieniąc się na wspomnienie dotyku jego dłoni, przypominała sobie słyszany rankiem głos jej przyjaciółki, która nawet nie przyszła się przywitać i nieco roztargniona ukłuła się w palec ostrą igłą. Szybko przyłożyła rankę do ust. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę! – rzuciła szybko, czekając na swojego gościa.

Drzwi uchyliły się. Do komnaty weszła roześmiana Dominique.

- Witaj, najdroższo Anno! – wykrzyknęła przybyła i kobiety padły sobie w ramiona.

Obie zaczęły się głośno śmiać.

- Jak cudownie cię widzieć! – Anna odsunęła od siebie przyjaciółkę, przyglądając jej się uważnie. – Wyglądasz przepięknie.

Dominique dygnęła lekko.

- _Merci__, __mademoiselle__.__Toi aussi__! _

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś wcześniej, że przyjeżdżasz? Dlaczego nie napisałaś? – Anna pociągnęła kobieta w stronę łóżka i obie usiadły na miękkim posłaniu.

- Och, to była taka szybka decyzja! Postanowiłam cię odwiedzić, moja droga. Moja banicja dobiegła już końca i zapragnęłam cię zobaczyć.

_- __C'est magnifique__! _Stęskniłam się za tobą.

- A ja za tobą, _cherie__. _I za przystojnymi Anglikami.

- Chyba głównie za nimi! – Anna zachichotała; nagle przypomniała sobie labirynt. – Znasz lorda Brandona?

Dominique spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem.

- Znam. Jego ojciec jest znajomym mojego. Och, nie wiedziałam go już tak długo. Pamiętam go jako chłopca, kiedy razem z moim bratem trenowali szermierkę.

- Nie widziałaś się z nim dzisiaj?...

- Nie, dopiero teraz przybyłam na zamek. Wcześniej wysłałam posłańca do szambelana, aby zapowiedzieć swoje przybycie. – Dominique spojrzała na nią uważnie. – Dlaczego pytasz?

Anna odwzajemniła jej spojrzenie. Kobieta zdawała się mówić prawdę. Ten kobiecy głos po prostu przypomniał jej głos poznanej we Francji koleżanki; odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Tak tylko... Poznałam go dziś – przyznała, rumieniąc się lekko.

- Naprawdę? Jak wygląda?

- Jak Dawid na ilustracjach w Starym Testamencie – wypaliła.

Dominique wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

- To znaczy... – wydukała – jest bardzo piękny. Przystojny. I ma takie cudowne oczy!

- Najukochańsza, a reszta? Co z resztą?

- Jak u Dawida.

- Ale Dawid przedstawiany jest na rycinach nago! Widziałaś Brandona nago?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Ale... był rozebrany. To znaczy, w koszuli, ale widziałam jego tors.

Kobieta objęła Annę ramieniem w przyjacielskim geście.

- Mów dalej, kochanie.

- Ale co jeszcze chcesz usłyszeć? – Anna spojrzała na nią kątem oka. – Uratował mnie przed pająkiem. Rozwiązał mój gorset i wyjął tego potwora.

- Skąd go wyjął? – Dominique wpatrywała się w nią zdumiona.

- Stąd. – Anna spojrzała wymownie na swój dekolt.

Jej przyjaciółka otworzyła usta z niedowierzania.

- Dotykał twoich piersi?

- Tak, ale tylko... tylko przez chwilkę.

- A co było potem? – zapytała takim tonem, jakby domyślała się odpowiedzi.

- Odprowadził mnie do zamku i zapytał, czy pojawię się na balu. Nawet nie wiedział, że ten bal jest na moją cześć.

- Ale... nie dobrał się do ciebie? – Dominique spojrzała na rozerwaną sukienkę i Anna dostrzegła jej wymowny wzrok.

- Nie, sukienkę rozerwałam o korzeń.

Dominique wstała i zaczęła się przechadzać po pokoju.

- Słyszałam, że z Brandona to niezły ogier jest – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko. – Żeby zostawił cię w spokoju?... Chyba... – Zatrzymała się i podeszła do Anny, ujmując jej dłonie w swoje. – Musiałaś mu się spodobać, kochana.

Anna drgnęła. Jej serce zabiło szybciej i jakby radośniej.

- Tak sądzisz? – Dominique kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi. – Czyli mam iść na bal?

- _Oui_, oczywiście, że masz tam iść! A ja pójdę z tobą, bo... – ucięła, mocniej ściskając dłonie przyjaciółki. – Musisz mnie przedstawić swojemu kuzynowi!

- Henrykowi?

- Tak, królowi. Widziałam go dzisiaj; wyjeżdżał na polowanie. Ma bardzo szlachetną sylwetkę i słyszałam, że jest bardzo przystojny! Z daleka nie wiedziałam jego twarzy, ale słyszałam o nim wiele!

- Jest niezwykle urodziwym mężczyzną. _Il est trés beau_. Sama się przekonasz.

- A więc przedstawisz mnie? Jesteś aniołem, _cherie_!

- To ty jesteś aniołem, kochana. Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa na balu! Będziesz jedyną znajomą twarzą wśród tych wszystkich ludzi.

- Postaram się być blisko ciebie, ale jeśli... jeśli He... to znaczy król i ja...

Dominique umilkła i roześmiała się. Wstała i zrobiła piruet.

- Będziemy się cudownie bawiły! – zapewniła Annę. – I jeszcze cudowniej wyglądały. Zawołam służbę, przyniosą moje kufry. Za chwilę wrócę.

Weszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Anna ścisnęła dłonie, czując, jak drży. Słowa Dominique nadal dźwięczały jej w głowie. _Musiałaś mu się spodobać. _Poczuła rosnący strach. Nie wiedziała wiele o mężczyznach. Właściwie wiedziała tylko tyle, ile usłyszała od powściągliwej matki, bogobojnych zakonnic i „rozbrykanej" – jak ujęła to służka – przyjaciółki, więc kiedy Dominique wróciła do komnaty, rzuciła jej się na szyję, niemal szlochając.

- Co się stało, _cherie_? – Przyjaciółka objęła ją delikatnie.

- Boję się. Boję się Brandona.

- Och, kochana. – Dominique roześmiała się tuż przy jej uchu. – Nie bój się. Byliście tam sami, a on zachował się jak gentleman i nic ci nie zrobił. Tym bardziej nie skrzywdzi cię na balu, gdzie będzie mnóstwo ludzi!

- Ale ja bym chciała... – ucięła zażenowana.

- Co byś chciała, _chatte__? _

- Być z nim. Chyba... chyba się zakochałam.

Dominique objęła ją mocniej.

- To cudownie, kochanko! Bardzo się cieszę.

Anna poczuła łzy w oczach.

- Ale boję się. Boję się mężczyzn!

- _Ce n'est pas vrai_! Po prostu tak ci się wydaje. Bo mało wiesz, najdroższa.

- A ty byłaś kiedyś zakochana? – Anna spojrzała w roześmiane oczy przyjaciółki.

- Cały czas jestem zakochana! – wyjaśniła ze śmiechem. – Ja kocham wszystkich mężczyzn!

- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! – Anna próbowała się odsunąć, ale uścisk kobiety był mocny.

- Nie żartuję, skarbie. Po prostu taka już jestem i raczej tego nie zmienię. Otrzyj łzy.

Puściła ją; Anna szybko otarła twarz rękawem.

- Dobra dziewczynka. – Dominique usłyszawszy pukanie, wpuściła do komnaty służbę z kuframi i szybko odprawiła ją z powrotem. – Nie płacz.

- Ale nagi mężczyzna jest... wygląda tak brzydko! – wyrzuciła z siebie Anna, siadając na skraju łóżka; zaczęła skubać brzeg gorsetu.

- A więc to o to chodzi. – Dominique wsparła dłonie na biodrach.

- Nie tylko o to! – wykrzyknęła szybko Anna. – O... o wszystko!

- To, że się zakochałaś w Brandonie, nie znaczy, że musisz od razu mu się oddać.

- Naprawdę? A co jeśli on mnie pragnie?

- On cię pragnie na pewno – poprawiła ją Dominique. – Ale możesz mu powiedzieć, że chcesz zaczekać. Może zrozumie, jeśli czuje to samo, co ty.

- Może? Może zrozumie? – prychnęła Anna. – A co jeśli JA nie chcę zaczekać?

- To mów tak od razu! – Przyjaciółka zbyła ją śmiechem.

- Och, to wszystko... Wszystko było łatwiejsze we Francji – westchnęła Anna, kładąc się na łożu z dłonią na czole; Dominique położyła się obok niej.

- A gdzie widziałaś tego nagiego mężczyznę?

- Kiedyś wracałam z łąki do klasztoru i szłam brzegiem jeziora... I tam... z wody wyszedł proboszcz, musiał się kąpać, chociaż było zimno. On był nagi, zupełnie nagi i taki pomarszczony i miał... to coś między nogami. Takie... wstrętne, że aż się przeżegnałam.

Dominique wybuchła dzikim śmiechem, a Anna powtórowała jej nieśmiało.

- TO nie jest wcale takie wstrętne – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Było – jak mówisz – zimno, a on był stary, a to wszystko zmienia.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście, _cherie_. Zapewniam cię.

- A jak TO wyglądało u Jensena?

Dominique zachichotała.

- _Amusement__. _Ale nie chodzi o wygląd, tylko o to, co ten oręż potrafi. A potrafi dużo, jeśli mężczyzna umie się nim posługiwać, a tylko niewielu nie potrafi. Takim mieczem cię nie przetnie. Za pierwszym razem przebije, ale potem... potem sprawi, że poczujesz się cudownie jak nigdy wcześniej. Jakbyś była w niebie.

Anna położyła dłoń na sercu. Zrobiło jej się dziwnie gorąco.

- Brandon potrafi? – zapytała cicho, szybko odpowiadając sobie sama: - Na pewno.

Jej towarzyszka kiwnęła głową.

- Och, Di, żałuję, że wiem tak mało! Mam mętlik w głowie.

- Nie musisz wiele wiedzieć. Brandon wie wszystko. On będzie twoim... przewodnikiem.

- Duchowym przewodnikiem?

- Cielesnym, skarbie. Cielesnym!

Obie roześmiały się głośno. Po chwili Dominique wstała i klasnęła w dłonie.

- Zawołam służki. Musimy zacząć się szykować na bal! – Wyszła na korytarz.

Anna została sama ze swoimi myślami. Miała w głowie przyjemny mętlik. Wygładziła gorset, czekając na Dominique.

Przygotowania zajęły im blisko dwie godziny. Najpierw wybrały suknie; Anna wzięła ciemnozieloną z akcentami wyszytymi złotą nitką, zaś Dominique szkarłatną. Potem przyszedł czas na fryzury i dodatki. Anna założyła ulubioną biżuterię, jej przyjaciółka ograniczyła się do pojedynczego wisiorka na szyi, który dyndał zaraz nad krągłościami jej piersi.

- Gotowa, _cherie_? – zapytała Dominique; Anna kiwnęła głową. – Chodźmy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy zeszły do sali balowej, goście już się schodzili. Anna trzymała przyjaciółkę pod rękę; jej dwórka przedstawiała im gości, którzy witali się serdecznie. Wszyscy czekali na króla, oprócz Anny, która niecierpliwe oczekiwała Brandona. Goście zajęli swoje miejsca za stołem.

Dominique chichotała, szczęśliwa z okazanego jej przez mężczyzn zainteresowania; Anna też czuła na sobie spojrzenia. Nagle przyjaciółka dźgnęła ją łokciem między żebra. Anna podniosła głowę. W drzwiach stanął Brandon, rozglądając się uważnie. Jej serce zabiło szybciej. Wolne miejsce było akurat naprzeciwko niej. Niemal wstrzymała oddech, kiedy mężczyzna ruszył w głąb sali. I wtedy wszyscy wstali, bowiem do komnaty wszedł Henryk. Goście zasłonili jej widok; stanęła na palcach, ale Dominique szybko pociągnęła ją w dół.

Henryk szedł, witając się z lordami i damami dworu.

- Jaki przystojny – pisnęła Dominique, ściskając Annę za rękę.

Król podszedł do nich. Dygnęły lekko, kłaniając się.

- Panie, pozwól, że ci przedstawię moją przyjaciółkę, lady Dominique Winchester.

Henryk ujął dłoń Dominique i musnął ją wargami, przytrzymując jej rękę w swoim uścisku nieco dłużej niż wymagała tego etykieta.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Dominique uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie.

Po chwili zjawił się Brandon i – ku radości Anny – usiadł naprzeciw niej, posyłając jej piękny uśmiech. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Uczta rozpoczęła się od toastu. Od słodkiego wina zakręciło się Annie w głowie, ale nie dała po sobie nic poznać. Jadła, śmiała się i rozmawiała z gośćmi, raz po raz patrząc przez stół na Brandona. Ich spojrzenia spotykały się raz po raz. Dominique rozmawiała z królem po francusku, wymieniając różne uwagi i opowiadając anegdotki ze swojego pobytu we Francji. Nagle Henryk wstał i wzniósł toast za Annę, swoją ukochaną kuzynkę. Kobieta spojrzała na Brandona; wpatrywał się w nią zdumiony, ale po chwili także przyłączył się do toastu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Zostawię cię, _cherie_, na chwilę. – Dominique podniosła się i powoli wyszła z sali.

Anna patrzyła na odchodzącą kobietę, kiedy usłyszała szuranie odsuwanego krzesła. Henryk wstał i mijając Brandona, nachylił się i szepnął mu coś do ucha, po czym wyszedł z komnaty. Anna domyśliła się, że król poszedł za jej przyjaciółką. Upiła jeszcze łyk wina. Szambelan zaprosił gości do tańca; nie ruszyła się.

- Jeszcze wina, pani? – Usłyszała obok siebie; drgnęła, poznając głos z labiryntu i odwróciła się szybko.

Służka była wysoka i bardzo ładna. Miała głęboki dekolt i duże, krągłe piersi. Jej twarz była pokryta piegami i otoczona wianuszkiem kręconych rudych włosów.

Anna pokręciła głową. Służka, niosąc dzbanek, podeszła do Brandona.

- Wina, panie? – Podał jej swój kielich; napełniając go, opierała się piersiami o jego ramię.

Anna zagryzła wargi, widząc, jak służka oparła się mocniej o ciało mężczyzny. Wstała gwałtownie i wyszła z komnaty. Korytarze były pełne ludzi, ale Dominique i Henryka nie było śladu. Podświadomie doszła do wyjścia do ogrodu i przekroczyła próg. Ruszyła w stronę labiryntu.

Ostrożnie stawiała kroki, uważając na suknię.

- _Milady_! – Usłyszała nagle za sobą; nie odwróciła się, poznając głos Brandona.

Przyspieszyła i po chwili wbiegła do labiryntu. Szła przed siebie, skręcając w kolejne odnogi korytarza. Nie myślała o tym, że może się zgubić. Liczyło się to, że Brandon wybiegł za nią i że za chwilę ją znajdzie, a wtedy...

Anna zatrzymała się nagle, słysząc coś bardzo blisko siebie. Ktoś zaśmiał się wdzięcznie w odpowiedzi na cichy jęk, po czym dobiegł ją szept.

Dominique!

Zaczęła ostrożnie iść wzdłuż ściany i nagle doszła do jej końca; musiała dobiec do środka labiryntu. Zatrzymała się, wyglądając zza ściany i nagle znieruchomiała.

Na marmurowej ławeczce na środku polanki siedział Henryk; jedną dłonią chwycił gałęzie żywopłotu za sobą, zaś drugą trzymał we włosach klęczącej przed nim Dominique. Głowa kobiety poruszała się miarowo w przód i w tył. Palce króla zacisnęły się mocniej na jej lokach; odchylił głowę do tyłu i otworzył usta. Zamknął oczy i jęknął cicho; nagle Dominique przestała się poruszać. Henryk spojrzał na nią spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

- Dokończ – rozkazał; pokręciła przecząco głową.

Anna mocniej przywarła do żywopłotu.

Henryk wymierzył jej przyjaciółce policzek i chwycił ją mocno za włosy. Anna zakryła dłonią usta, żeby nie krzyknąć. Dominique wyglądała jednak na niewzruszoną.

- Dokończ – powtórzył Henryk ostrym tonem.

Dominique podniosła się jednak z klęczek i cofnęła o krok.

- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo; Anna dobrze widziała zdumienie na twarzy kuzyna.

- Mnie się nie odmawia. Jestem królem.

- Nie tutaj. To miejsce ma tylko królową. – Jej głos zabrzmiał dziwnie bezwzględnie.

Anna wstrzymała oddech. Henryk jednak uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i nagle zsunął się z ławki na klęczki. Dominique wydawała się tylko na to czekać. Rozchyliła poły sukni, zbierając ją na biodrach. Anna wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka nie ma nic pod spodem. Cała postać króla zniknęła za jej sylwetką.

Dominique zaimponowała jej. Miała nad Henrykiem niesamowitą władzę. Robiła z nim, co chciała, chociaż dopiero co go poznała.

Kobieta odchyliła głowę do tyłu; jęknęła głośno, ale po chwili spojrzała w dół.

- Dokończ – rozkazała.

Nagle Anna, wiedziona dziwnym przeczuciem, spojrzała na drugi koniec polanki. Ku swemu zdumieniu dojrzała Brandona. Mężczyzna tak jak ona był świadkiem sceny rozgrywającej się przy ławeczce; uśmiechał się. Podniósł powoli oczy i spojrzał na nią; wiedział, że tu jest! Już miała się wycofać i uciec, ale powstrzymała się, słysząc odgłos uderzenia.

Dominique stała z uniesioną jeszcze ręką. Anna widziała roześmianą twarz Henryka z policzkiem czerwonym od uderzenia.

- Dokończ. – Głos kobiety był ostry i zdecydowany.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko.

- Jeszcze raz – powiedział; Dominique uderzyła go znowu.

Anna przycisnęła dłoń mocniej do ust. Po drugiej strony polany Brandon ukrył uśmiech za otwartą ręką. Oboje zdawali się czekać na dalszy bieg wydarzeń.

Henryk śmiał się, spoglądając na stojącą nad nim dziewczynę. Jego oczy błyszczały. Nagle chwycił ją za ręce i pociągnął w dół. Nie stawiała oporu; przyklękła przed nim. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i zaczął ją całować. Ich języki spotykały się raz po raz.

Anna poczuła, jak zrobiło jej się gorąco.

Tymczasem Dominique odsunęła się od króla, kładąc się na plecach na miękkiej trawie. Zebrała suknię, odsłaniając kształtne, nieco blade uda. Henryk znalazł się nad nią. Oparł się rękami o ziemię nad jej ramionami i znowu zaczął ją całować. Jego spodnie zsunęły się, odsłaniając nagie pośladki i jego nabrzmiałą męskość.

Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od dwójki na trawie. Nagle wyczuła za sobą ruch i ktoś zamknął jej usta dłonią. Chwyciła tę rękę i próbowała ją od siebie oderwać i krzyknąć.

- Spokojnie. – Usłyszała tuż obok swojego ucha. – Cicho.

Brandon stał tuż za nią. Musiał opuścić swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie polanki, kiedy patrzyła na parę na trawie, a teraz obejmował ją w pasie i zatykał usta spoconą nieco dłonią. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe.

- Patrz – powiedział; znowu skupiła wzrok na swoim kuzynie i Dominique.

Henryk rozwiązał jej suknię i całował nagie piersi kobiety.

- Też byś tak chciała? – zapytał Brandon. – Chcesz, żebym cię tak pieścił?

Powoli kiwnęła głową.

- Patrz dalej, pani.

Dominique śmiała się cicho, kiedy Henryk przygryzł jej sutek zębami. Anna czuła, jak krew pulsuje jej w głowie.

- Dokończymy – powiedział cicho król, unosząc się na łokciach. – Razem.

Anna wstrzymała oddech, kiedy Henryk wszedł w kobietę. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Brandon cofnął dłoń i zaczął pieścić ją przez materiał gorsetu, nadal obejmując w pasie.

Henryk wyraźnie przyśpieszył; jego twarz zrosił pot. Kobieta pod nim jęczała i wiła się w jego uścisku. Objęła mocno jego kark i nagle drgnęła, przyciskając się całym ciałem do mężczyzny. Henryk otworzył usta i jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazm; znieruchomiał dysząc ciężko. Dominique roześmiała się głośno.

Anna poczuła, jak Brandon zadziera jej suknię do góry. Wstrzymała oddech, czując jak mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej.

Henryk podniósł się z ziemi, nasuwając na siebie spodnie. Dominique także się podniosła, wygładzając szatę i sprawnie wiążąc gorset z przodu sukni. Król nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Powoli ruszyli w ich stronę. Anna chciała uciec, ale Brandon obejmował ją mocno.

- Puść mnie! – syknęła. – Idą!

- I co z tego? – zapytał spokojnie, ale jego uścisk osłabł.

Anna wyrwała się, odpychając mężczyznę od siebie i pobiegła korytarzem. Zdumiewająco szybko znalazła wyjście z labiryntu i pobiegła prosto do sali balowej. Wróciła za stół i sięgnęła po kieliszek napełniony winem. Szybko wypiła napój i odarła wargi wierzchem ręki. Drżała; zdawało jej się, że nadal czuje na pośladku twardość ciała Brandona. Poprosiła o dolewkę wina i znowu wychyliła kieliszek jednym tchem.

Po chwili zjawiła się zarumieniona Dominique. Chwyciła pod stołem dłoń Anny.

- Henryk i ja... – zaczęła.

- Widziałam – przerwała jej szybko.

- Wszystko?

- Tak, wszystko. – Anna kiwnęła głową, nie patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

- Ty podsunęłaś mi pomysł. Labirynt. Było cudownie.

Anna westchnęła głośno.

- Nie byłam tam sama. Był tam też Brandon.

- Wiem, wpadliśmy na niego, _cherie_. Nadal tam jest.

- Mówił coś?

- Nie, ale wyglądał na smutnego. Powinnaś do niego iść.

- Ja... widziałam nago Henryka – powiedziała szeptem. – Nie wyglądał tak... wstrętnie.

- Oczywiście, że nie – zachichotała Dominique. – Jest niesamowitym szermierzem, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Dobrze włada... orężem.

- Miałaś nad nim taką władzę! To było niesamowite.

- Miałam władzę, bo jestem kobietą. Też byś tak mogła.

- Tak sądzisz, Di?

Dominique kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem.

- Idź do niego. – To był ten sam rozkazujący ton, którym mówiła do Henryka.

Anna wstała i poszła od razu do ogrodu. Weszła w labirynt i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma pojęcia, jak trafić do jego środka. Krążyła po korytarzach; trafiała na ślepe uliczki. Tymczasem ściemniało się dosyć szybko. Poczuła narastający strach. Nie bała się ciemności, tylko tego, że nie znajdzie Brandona. Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł.

- Pająk! – krzyknęła, udając przerażanie. - O Boże! Pająk!

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwała; dookoła panowała cisza. Potem znowu zaczęła krzyczeć.

Nagle coś zaszeleściło za nią. Odwróciła się; przed nią stał Brandon.

- Znowu zostałaś zaatakowana, pani?

- Tak, podstępnie. Znowu wszedł mi w gorset. – Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i zatrzymał się tuż przed nią.

- W takim razie trzeba bestię wyjąć.

- Trzeba, panie. – Odwróciła się do niego plecami, zbierając włosy na jedno ramię.

Zaczął rozwiązywać jej gorset, muskając ustami jej nagie plecy. Nagle zatrzymał się.

- Dokończ, panie – wyszeptała, przygryzając wargi.

Odwrócił ją do siebie twarzą i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, a potem pocałował długo i namiętnie. Wysunęła język, który szybko spotkał się z jego językiem. Poczuła, jak gorset zsuwa jej się z piersi, ale nie chwyciła go. Objęła mężczyznę, nadal całując go w zawrotnym tempie. Kręciło jej się w głowie, jej serce biło jak oszalałe.

Rozwiązał jej suknię do końca; ciężkie ubranie opadło na ziemię. Stała przed nim jedynie w bieliźnie, ale nie czuła wstydu, tylko coś, co po chwili nazwała podnieceniem. Zaczął pieścić jej piersi, ściskając je raz mocniej, raz delikatniej. Całował ją po dekolcie i brał w usta jej twarde sutki.

Nie wiedziała, jak go pieścić; obejmowała go tylko i pozwalała, aby to on miał nad nią władzę. Dominique by tego nie pochwaliła.

Brandon zerwał z niej bieliznę i sięgnął dłonią między jej uda. Zaczerpnęła głośno powietrze, czując ruchy jego palców. Jęknęła. Cofnął dłoń i zaczął się rozbierać. Widziała wyraźną wypukłość w jego spodniach. Ściągnął z siebie koszulę i rzucił ją na ziemię. Po chwili opuścił spodnie i zobaczyła go w całej okazałości. Był duży i twardy.

- Pragniesz mnie? – zapytała, cofając się; za plecami poczuła ścianę żywopłotu.

- _Oui, _Anno. – Podszedł do niej i przylgnął do niej całkiem nagi. Czuła twardość jego męskiego ciała; objęła go, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach. Całował ją i pieścił. Jej dłonie wędrowały po jego plecach i dotykały jego krótkich, sztywnych włosów.

- Na trawie – wyszeptała. – Tak jak Henryk i Dominique...

- Tak samo? Z biciem?

- Nie, delikatnie. Na początek delikatnie...

Kiwnął głową i pociągnął ją na ziemię. Położyła się na plecach, z głową na swojej sukni. Brandon położył się na niej, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

- Będę delikatny. Na początek... – Mówiąc to, sięgnął dłonią między jej uda.

Przez chwilę czuła jego palce. Kiedy je wyjął, błyszczały i lepiły się do siebie; z uśmiechem wziął je do ust, oblizując starannie. Anna niespokojnie wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce.

- Chodź do mnie – rozkazała, naśladując ton głosu przyjaciółki.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Czuła jak w nią wchodzi. Pojedyncza błyskawica bólu przemknęła przez jej ciało, a potem poczuła go w sobie. Ogrom tego doznania sprawił, że łzy stanęły jej w oczach.

Brandon zaczął poruszać się kołyszącym ruchem. Cały czas szeptał do niej czułe słówka i zbierał wargami jej łzy. Jego dłoń wsunęła się w jej ciemne loki i chwyciła ją stanowczo za włosy. Dopiero kiedy przyśpieszył, a jego oddech zrobił się szybki i urywany, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jego ruch sprawia jej przyjemność. Objęła go mocniej; jego kark był mokry i lepki od potu. Czuła zapach mężczyzny i kręciło jej się w głowie. Przycisnęła go mocniej do siebie, kiedy poczuła jak drgnął potężnie i po kilku długich, powolnych pchnięciach znieruchomiał. Leżał na niej, dysząc ciężko. Cienka nitka śliny połączyła na chwilę jej pierś i jego usta, kiedy podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na Annę z czułością. Wycofał się z niej i ciężko usiadł na trawie przed nią. Kobieta leżała przez chwilę, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo. Oddychała szybko, wsłuchując się w jego równie przyśpieszony oddech. Po chwili usiadła, czując wilgoć między nogami. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że leżała na jego rozłożonej koszuli, która była teraz lepka i mokra od jego nasienia i jej śluzu i pobrudzona kilkoma pojedynczymi kropelkami krwi.

Spojrzała na Brandona; mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej i zaczął ją całować. W gęstniejących ciemnościach widziała błyszczące białka jego oczu.

- Wracamy? – zapytał, przygryzając lekko płatek jej ucha; kiwnęła głową.

Wstała i zaczęła się powoli ubierać. Mężczyzna pomógł zawiązać jej gorset i sam sięgnął po swoje ubrania. Wziął z ziemi koszulę i – ku zdziwieniu Anny – założył ją na siebie; mokra plama znalazła się na umięśnionej piersi, na wysokości jego serca. Po chwili założył szatę wierzchnią i poprawił ją na ramionach. Uśmiechnął się do Anny. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

- Jak było? – zapytał, obejmując ją w pasie.

- Jak w niebie.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, błyskając bielą zdrowych zębów.

- Tak to dopiero będzie, jak będziemy spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu.

- A będziemy? – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- Oczywiście. Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

Powoli ruszyli przed labirynt. Brandon zdawał się świetnie znać drogę.

- Często tutaj przychodzisz? – zapytała; kiwnął głową. – Z tym rudzielcem?

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

- Już nie. Na pewno nie. – Musnął wargami jej skroń.

Kiedy wrócili do sali balowej, uczta trwała w najlepsze. Anna dojrzała Dominique, która zajęta była szeptaniem z królem. Brandon cofnął rękę i Anna usiadła na swoim miejscu. Jej przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią przeciągle i uśmiechnęła się, znowu nachylając się do Henryka.

Anna spojrzała na Brandona. Mężczyzna przesunął ręką po miejscu, gdzie pod sukmaną na koszuli był jedyny namacalny, intymny i ukryty przed światem dowód ich miłości; uśmiechnął się. Patrzyła mu odważnie w oczy, także uśmiechając się do niego.

Henryk wstał od stołu; szepnął coś do ucha Dominique i przechodząc obok Brandona, poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Musisz mnie wszystkiego nauczyć. – Anna nachyliła się do przyjaciółki. – Bo z Francji nie przywiozłam raczej wiedzy, która tutaj może się przydać...

Kobieta zachichotała, kiwając wesoło głową.

- Wszystkiego – powtórzyła Anna, posyłając ukochanemu długie, kokieteryjne spojrzenie.

KONIEC


End file.
